lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Return to the Pride Lands
Howy Parkins Tom Derosier |writer = Kendall Michele Haney Ford Riley |series = The Lion Guard |season = 3 |episode = 20 |production number = |air date = November 3, 2019 |previous = Journey to the Pride Lands |next = End of Series }} "Return to the Pride Lands" is the twentieth and final episode of Season 3 of The Lion Guard. It premiered on November 3, 2019. Plot summary The Lion Guard enters the Outlands, where they run into Madoa. Madoa, who has been in hiding with the rest of Jasiri's clan, explains that Zira's invasion of the Pride Lands has already begun. Mzingo arrives and agrees to help, per Jasiri's request. Just then, Anga spots Zira's son, Kovu, standing on Pride Rock. Zira's daughter, Vitani, arrives with a strange pride of lionesses and launches into battle against the Lion Guard. With the help of Mzingo and his parliament, the Lion Guard manages to distract Vitani's scout, Tazama. Kion is about to use the Roar of the Elders to finish off Vitani and her pride when Kiara appears with Kovu and explains that the Outsiders have joined the Pride Landers. Though confused, Kion halts his attack. Back at Pride Rock, Kion reunites with his parents, Simba and Nala. Rafiki approaches and comments that Makini is missing. When Kion explains that Makini had chosen to stay at the Tree of Life to be Rani's Royal Mjuzi, Rafiki states that Janna had been right about Makini's future all along. Afterwards, Rafiki explains how Zira's pride had changed allegiance due to Kiara and Kovu's intervention. However, Zira had clung to her hatred, and it had destroyed her. The Lion Guard then leaves to greet old friends and family around the kingdom. That night, Kion gazes up at the stars, which catches Kiara's notice. Kion explains to Kiara that her relationship with Kovu has reminded him of his old friend, Rani, who is still at the Tree of Life. Kiara tells Kion that he can go back to the Tree of Life someday, as their parents would understand. Kion remains unsure. The next morning, the Lion Guard enters the Lair of the Lion Guard, only to find that Vitani and her pride are already within. Vitani argues that she should lead the Lion Guard, as she is the sister of the future king, but Kion argues that, as the future queen's brother, it is his duty to lead the Lion Guard. Just then, Laini approaches, begging for help, and both Lion Guards rush off to assist her. They follow Laini to where Thurston is stuck in a hole. The two Lion Guards argue over who should rescue Thurston, but Azaad merely approaches Thurston and tells him to back out of the hole. Thurston does so, and Kion comments that they must sort out their problems in order to avoid quarreling. Thurston suggests a competition to determine which team is better, and both Lion Guards agree to the challenge. Later, Rafiki announces the Battle of the Lion Guards to a crowd of Pride Landers. He explains that there will be five competitions to determine who is the fiercest, strongest, fastest, keenest of sight, and bravest in the Pride Lands. The first competition is a battle of strength between Beshte and Imara, in which they must each push a rock with an elephant on top to the finish line. Though Beshte initially has the upper hand, he has to pause and roll around in the mud due to a severe sunburn, which allows Imara to win. The next competition is a race. Fuli allows Kasi to run ahead, but streaks to the finish line before her. Next, Tazama challenges Anga to find Laini, who is hiding in a dark cave. Anga struggles to see in the dark, allowing Tazama to spot Laini first and win the contest. Finally, Bunga challenges Shabaha to beat him in an obstacle course and be the first to reach a baobab fruit that is hanging from a tree. Bunga manages to win, as Shabaha hesitates at the daunting challenges. Since the two teams have tied, Ono announces that the win will be determined by Kion and Vitani's challenge. Vitani calls for a mashindano, or a physical fight. Kion is appalled and warns her that she does not stand a chance against the Roar, but Vitani asserts that she can be the fiercest without the Roar. This causes Kion to recall Askari's statement that only one who can let go of the Roar can truly master it. Realizing that Vitani is the true leader of the Lion Guard, Kion relinquishes his team's duties to Vitani and her pride. Vitani is then able to use the Roar of the Elders, as she is now the protector of the Pride Lands. Askari appears in the clouds overhead and praises Kion for his decision. He adds that Kion has truly mastered the Roar, but Kion counters that he is no longer the leader of the Lion Guard. To this, Askari reminds him that the Tree of Life needs the Roar's protection as well. The rest of Kion's Lion Guard agrees to protect the Tree of Life alongside Kion. After Kion's decision, Vitani questions Kion on what it means to master the Roar, and Kion demonstrates by picking up Pride Rock with the power of the Roar, which amazes Vitani. Later, Kion marries Rani and is anointed the king of the Tree of Life. Cast Starring * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Bryana Salaz as Anga * Landry Bender as Makini * Rob Lowe as Simba * Gabrielle Union as Nala * Khary Payton as Rafiki * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa * Eden Riegel as Kiara * Kevin Schon as Chungu and Timon * Andrew Kishino as Janja * Vargus Mason as Cheezi * Johnny Rees as Mzingo Guest starring * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani * Michael Luwoye as Askari * Jaime Camil as Pinguino * Jason Marsden as Kovu * Lacey Chabert as Vitani * Fiona Riley as Shabaha * Rachel Crow as Imara * Savannah Smith as Kasi * Sophie Reynolds as Tazama * Behzad Dabu as Azaad * Kevin Schon as Thurston * Maisie Klompus as Madoa * Cam Clarke as Mwoga * Lynette Dupree as Ma Tembo * Nick Watt as Zito * Justin Felbinger as Mtoto * Meghan Strange as Laini Appearances Behind the scenes * The episode was released early on September 2, 2019, on DisneyNOW. * This episode is shown to take place after the events of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:The Lion Guard: Season 3 Category:Media